EL SECRETO DE SANTA
by Yunuen
Summary: Hay quienes deben madurar muy pronto.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que han leído mis fics anteriores.

¡Muchas gracias!

De verdad quiero agradecerles por leer mis fics y también les agradezco sus mensajes que me alientan a seguir tipeando mis ocurrencias, así que aquí tienen otro disparate mío.

Después de este rollo, lean a gusto.

XD

Al inicio de este fic, los niños tienen cinco años.

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis amadísimas tortugas.

-:-:-:-

**El Secreto de Santa**

1. ¡Santa llegó!

El cielo es azul.

Limpio.

No hay ninguna nube y sin embargo, caen pequeños y blanquecinos copos de nieve.

Campanitas.

Se escuchan una campanitas que entonan una linda canción navideña:

Navidad.

Navidad,

Blanca Navidad.

Es un día,

de alegría

y felicidad.

Navidad.

Navidad,

Blanca Navidad.

Es un día,

de alegría

y fel...

Un ruido.

El cielo, los copos de nieve y el tintinear de las campanitas desaparecen.

Todo se vuelve de color negro.

Abre los ojos.

Ahora la negrura se diluye un poco porque hay una débil luz que proviene de alguna parte.

¿Dónde está la nieve? ¿Y las campanitas, por qué ya no suenan?

El ruido de nuevo.

Se levanta de la colchoneta, que está al ras del piso y en la que duerme junto con sus hermanos, y echa un vistazo a toda la habitación en la que se encuentra.

Escucha el ruido otra vez. Se oye un poco más allá, justo de donde viene la luz y de donde viene la luz, está el arbolito de Navidad.

Camina con cautela, quizás sea un humano, su padre le ha dicho que deben tener cuidado de no ser visto por los humanos. Pero el único humano que podría estar cerca del arbolito de Navidad es…

Apresura sus pasos al pensar que podría ser ese señor que viene en Navidad.

Camina unos cuantos metros y llega al arbolito, que es medio metro más alto que él. A un par de metros del arbolito hay una pequeña televisión que está sobre una mesa de madera y frente a ésta hay un sillón y un sofá ya viejos. Las ramas y hojas del arbolito son blancas porque es artificial, está adornado con algunas esferas de unicel que están cubiertas en toda su superficie por finos hilos de color rojo, otras están cubiertas por hilos azules y otra más son verdes, aunque están algo maltratadas; el arbolito está rodeado por una despeinada y desgastada escarcha color rojo y también lo rodean foquitos de colores, aunque la luz de éstos es un poco opaca, algunas lucecitas ya ni siquiera destellan, y las que sí, permiten ver al individuo que está haciendo ese ruido junto al arbolito, dándole la espalda al niño. Este individuo trae una bolsa consigo de la que saca algo.

-¿Papá?

Splinter voltea sorprendido al escuchar la voz de su hijo.

-¡Leonardo! ¿Qué…qué haces despierto?

-Me despertó un ruido.

El adulto aguarda a que el niño diga algo más.

El niño nota que su padre trae en la mano un juguete.

-¿Tú trajiste los juguetes y no el señor gordo?

-Así…es hijo.

Leonardo se acerca muy contento a su padre y lo abraza.

-¿Me he portado bien?

-Claro que sí mi niño.

Splinter sonríe y acaricia la pequeña cabeza con dulzura.

-¿QUÉ ME TRAJISTE?

-Ssshhh, habla quedo, o despertarás a tus hermanos, recuerda que es una sorpresa.

Leonardo se tapa la boca.

-Mira.

Splinter regresa el juguete a la bolsa y saca otro: es un cochecito de madera que está pintado de color azul y se lo entrega.

Leonardo esboza una enorme sonrisa y examina con detenimiento su premio por ser tan buen niño.

-¡Gracias!-susurra y abraza a su padre de nuevo.

Splinter se limita a sonreírle.

-Que tal si me ayudas a acomodar los regalos que faltan.

Leonardo asiente y deja su cochecito al pie del arbolito.

Entre Splinter y Leonardo terminan de acomodar lo demás regalos, que son cuatro ositos de peluche y tres cochecitos de madera, uno pintado de naranja, otro de morado y uno más está pintado de color rojo.

Al terminar, ambos se sientan en el suelo para admirar el lindo arbolito rodeado de algunos presentes.

-Leonardo.

-¿Sí papá?

-Prométeme que…no les dirás a tus hermanos.

-¿Decirles qué?

-Que fui yo quien trajo los regalos y no el señor gordo.

-Lo prometo.

-Gracias. Ahora-lo carga-debes dormir.

Y como si necesitara que se lo recordaran, Leonardo siente mucho sueño de repente y bosteza. Recarga su cabecita en el hombro de su padre.

Splinter lleva a Leonardo a la colchoneta donde están sus otros hijos, lo recuesta, lo arropa y besa con ternura la frente de Leonardo.

-Duerme.

El niño se queda dormido al instante.

El cielo es azul.

Limpio.

No hay ninguna nube y sin embargo, caen pequeños y blanquecinos copos de nieve.

Campanitas.

Se escuchan una campanitas que entonan una linda canción navideña:

Navidad.

Navidad,

Blanca Navidad.

Es un día,

de alegría

y felicidad.

Navidad.

Navidad,

Blanca Navidad.

Es un día,

de alegría

y felicidad.

. . . .

Al otro día, los niños ven en la televisión y sentados cómodamente en el sillón, una película en blanco y negro, una película en la que sale el señor gordo.

Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel miran con curiosidad. Cada uno trae sus juguetes.

Leonardo también trae los suyos. Mira atentamente la película y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su tierno rostro.

-:-:-:-

Como ya se dieron cuenta, me estoy adelantando a navidad, es porque éste es un fic de cuatro capítulos y actualizaré cada semana, así el último capitulo coincidirá con navidad. Son cuatro relatos sencillos precisamente acerca de Santa pero enfocándome en Leo pues es mi tortuga favorita, creo que ya lo notaron.

n.n

Cualquier duda que tengan, cualquier comentario o petición que quieran hacer o cualquier aclaración que deseen pedir, o si de plano merezco que me arrojen jitomatazos o que me griten abucheos, siéntanse en la confianza de hacerlo dejando reviews, se los agradeceré muchísimo.

: )


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorafenix**: He de decirte que a mí no me agradan para nada los bebés, pero con Leo haría una sacrificada excepción n.n y ya he leído tus tres fics donde el prota es Leo y que casi los llevas a la par n.n eso sí es amor del bueno, que lleves tres fics de Leo a la vez, sí es pesado, pero vale la pena cuando se hace con amor n.n

**Michu**: ¡Qué onda man´ta! Gracias por dejar un review, qué bueno que te gustó el primer capitulo, espero que disfrutes éste también.

**Max:**Qué bueno que te ha gustado el capitulo anterior, ojala y éste también sea de tu agrado.

**Yun:**Creo que no te había leído por aquí, entonces permíteme darte la bienvenida a Fanfiction punto net

¡¡¡BIENVENIDO(A) A FANFICTION PUNTO NET!!

Disculpa por no saber si eres chico o chica pero no supe si tu nombre es de niño o niña, discúlpame. Ahora quiero decirte que me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capitulo y como lo prometí, aquí tienes el segundo, que lo disfrutes.

**Soul:** Gracias por tomarte tiempo y leer el primer capitulo. Creí que no ibas a poder leer ni uno sólo, Gracias por darte un respiro para leer mi fic, ya te dije que si no tienes tiempo, no te preocupes, llévatela lo más tranquila que puedas con tus estudios que ya después tendrás tiempo de sobra para leer y para que comencemos con tú ya sabes qué n.n y lo último que me dices……¡¡¡La Z está suelta!!!

(Yunuen sale deprisa de la pieza, pero antes, logra reaccionar y pucha ADD y se sube el segundo capitulo de El Secreto de Santa)

-:-:-:-

Los niños ya tienen seis, han transcurrido varios meses.

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis queridísimas tortugas.

-:-:-:-

**El Secreto de Santa**

2. ¿Compartir es bueno?

Los cuatro niños duermen sobre la colchoneta. Leonardo está durmiendo junto a Donatelo en un extremo. Rafael junto a Miguel Ángel en el otro. Cada niño tiene su propio osito de peluche con el que duerme muy a gusto.

Salvo que Rafael ha estado algo inquieto y su oso lo ha alejado de su lado. Sintiéndose solo, abre los ojos algo adormilado el niño, y palpa a su alrededor, buscando a su compañero de sueños. Al sentir algo blandito lo jala.

Pero lo que jala es el oso de Miguel Ángel. Éste al sentir que alguien se lleva su oso se despierta y se sienta.

-Es mío.-Miguel Ángel susurra, sin soltar el oso que lo agarra de un brazo.

Rafael se despierta por completo, se siente y aferra al oso de ambas patitas.

-¡Es mío!

Los dos niños comienzan a jalar el oso para quedarse con él.

-¡Suéltalo Miguel es mío!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Es mío!

Ambos tiran con todas sus fuerzas.

El oso se parte en varios pedazos y el relleno se esparce por todas partes.

-¡No! ¡Lo rompiste!-reclama Rafael.

Miguel Ángel no protesta, observa el destrozado cuerpo de su oso y llora.

Rafael también.

-¿Qué pasa?

Leonardo se despierta por el llanto de sus hermanos, frota sus ojos para alejar el sueño.

Donatelo también se despierta y comienza a llorar.

Leonardo echa un vistazo rápido. Nota que un osito está hecho pedazos y con el relleno de fuera. Abraza al suyo con fuerza, temiendo que le pase lo mismo.

Splinter aparece enseguida al oír el llanto de sus hijos.

-Niños ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Miguel… rompió… mi… oso!-se hace oír Rafael entre sollozos.

Splinter se agacha para acercarse al susodicho.

-Miguel Ángel ¿Es cierto lo que dice tu hermano?

Miguel Ángel no responde, continua llorando desconsolado.

-Sensei-interviene Leonardo-El oso de Rafa está en el suelo.

Splinter busca y encuentra el oso de Rafael y se lo entrega.

El niño deja de llorar de inmediato.

Splinter lo recuesta y lo arropa. Luego calma a Donatelo que se duerme enseguida. Por último recoge los desperdigados pedazos del oso y los deja a un lado de la colchoneta y carga a Miguel Ángel para calmarlo.

-Leonardo, trata de dormir. Miguel Ángel, cálmate.-se lo lleva a la habitación contigua que es la cocina, para que no se despierten de nuevo Rafael y Donatelo, bastante tiene con un niño en llanto-Rafael se equivoco, no quiso romper tu oso a propósito. No debieron pelear, date cuenta de lo que ha sucedido.

-¡Mi… oso!

Splinter se sienta en una silla de madera que está junto a la mesa, trata en vano consolar a Miguel Ángel.

-¡Mi… oso!

Leonardo se levanta, llevando su oso entre sus brazos, camina hacia donde está Splinter.

-Toma el mío Miguel, comparto mi oso contigo.

Miguel Ángel toma el oso de Leonardo, lo abraza y deja de llorar.

-Gracias Leonardo. Miguel Ángel dile gracias a tu hermano.

-¡Es mío!

-No es tuyo Miguel Ángel, tu hermano está compartiendo su oso contigo. ¿De dónde aprendiste esa palabra Leonardo?

-Vi un programa en la tele donde dijeron que es bueno compartir.

-Un programa de televisión.

-Sí, mis hermanos y yo lo vimos ¿Por qué Miguel no quiere compartir?

-Tu hermano no pudo comprenderlo ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

-Feliz porque él ya está tranquilo.

-Vamos.

Splinter carga con un brazo a Miguel Ángel y con su brazo libre toma la mano de su otro hijo.

Llegando a la colchoneta, acuesta a Miguel y lo arropa.

Leonardo se arrodilla junto a su hermano para intentar separar su oso de Miguel Ángel.

-Miguel, debes compartir el oso.-Leonardo se lo pide de nuevo.

-Es mío.

Miguel Ángel no lo suelta.

Leonardo da un pequeño tirón y ni así lo suelta. Desiste, no quiere que le pase lo mismo a su oso que lo que le pasó al de Miguel Ángel.

Ya sintiéndose cansado pero tranquilo, Miguel Ángel cierra los ojos y se queda dormido.

Y Leonardo se queda un rato así, mirando a su oso que ahora está en los brazos de su hermano.

-¿Por qué Miguel no entendió que es bueno compartir, papá?

-Bueno hijo-Splinter se agacha para estar a la altura de su pequeño hijo y coloca una mano en el hombro de él-tú eres más grande, entiendes las cosas mejor que tus hermanos…tú…eres el hermano mayor, Leonardo.

-¿Soy el hermano mayor?

-Así es. No sólo eres más alto que tus hermanos y comprendes las cosas más rápidamente, también te preocupas por ellos, Miguel Ángel estaba llorando y le prestaste tu oso para que se consolara.

-Pero él no va a regresármelo.-dice triste.

-Leonardo, tendrás que regalarle tu oso a tu hermano. El hermano mayor siempre debe cuidar a sus hermanos que son más pequeños. Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, le diste tu oso a tu hermano para que se quedara tranquilo. A eso se le llama Amor.

-¿Amor?

-Así es.

-Debo cuidar a mis hermanos, porque los amo.

-Es correcto.

-¿Aunque me duela?

-El amor no es dolor, el amor es dicha. Amas a tus hermanos y no debes sentir dolor, por el contrario, debes sentirte feliz.

-Siento feo regalarle mi oso a Miguel porque él lo romperá, no es muy cuidadoso con sus juguetes, él romperá mi osito y……me duele.

-¿Dónde te duele?

-Aquí.

Toca su pecho, justo donde está su corazón.

Las lágrimas aparecen en sus ojos.

Y rompe en llanto.

-Ven-lo carga-Esta noche dormirás conmigo.

Lo abraza con fuerza y se lo lleva a su cama.

-Leonardo, ya lo entenderás.

El niño no deja de llorar aunque su padre le habla con delicadeza.

-Te ayudaré a que lo entiendas.

-:-:-:-

Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer este fic.

XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Reki**: ¡Hola! ¡Me da gusto volver a leerte! Qué bueno que tu pc ya sirve, gracias a eso ya pudiste leer este otro fic mío. Y gracias por la suerte que me deseas, y pues aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo.

**Soul**: ¡Gracias por hacerte de otro tiempecito para leer el capitulo anterior! Pues sí, los mayores debemos cuidar a los peques n.n y bueno, Rafa estaba medio dormido por eso no se fijo que no era su oso T_T pero eso pasa entre hermanos, nos peleamos pero luego nos contentamos, yo una vez me pelee con una de mi hermana por un cepillo de dientes, ella decía que era suyo y yo decía que era mío y total, que se lo dejo y yo tuve que comprarme otro, y al rato estabamos como si nada, así somos los hermanos n.n Doni llora porque lo despertaron sus hermanos, nada más por eso, si uno que es grande se molesta que lo despierten, un bebé pues se pone a llorar porque estaba muy a gusto durmiendo n.n y por favor ¡¡¡ya amarra esa Z, o algo horrible puede pasar!!! T_T

**Manf****i**: ¡Hola! ¡Qué gusto volverte a leer! Y qué bueno que te haya gustado los dos capítulos anteriores. A ver qué te parece éste que es un poco más largo.

**Yun**: Otra vez te pido disculpas porque no sabía que eras niña n.n bueno, eres bienvenida a n.n y gracias por lo que dices de mi fic n.n Aquí tienes la continuación, es un capitulo un poco más largo que los anteriores, ojala y también te guste.

**Sorafenix**: Gracias por leer este fic, y no te preocupes que no hayas podido dejarme un review, me es suficiente saber que ya lo has leído y que te ha gustado XD

**Juanis:** Perdóname pero discúlpame pero tengo que meter mi cuchara, no puedo dejar impune el crimen que ha cometido esa Fer, aunque necesitaré algo de ayuda…

-Loeriel ¿podrías…?

Yunuen le pide a su musa Loeriel (una linda hada-tortuga) que vaya tras la criminal Fer. Loeriel usa su magia para teletransportarse en el espacio y en el tiempo y aparece justo cuando una mocosa, es decir, una chibi-Fer le ha quitado el osito al pequeño Miguel Ángel, el hada usa de nuevo su magia y las orejas de la chibi-Fer se hacen más grandes, muy grandes, la niña se asusta, suelta el osito y ella regresa al portal de donde salió y desaparece. Loeriel revolotea y se acerca al pequeño Miguel Ángel que está llore y llore el pobrecito, pero en cuanto ve a la linda hada se tranquiliza y ríe contento. Loeriel usa su magia para que el osito vuele y regrese a los brazos de su dueño. Miguel Ángel lo toma, se recuesta y se duerme ya tranquilo. Ella contempla un momento al lindo bebé y se pregunta por qué esa escuincla haría algo así, pero ya tuvo su merecido, aunque… quizás fue mala idea que el hechizo fuera permanente, tal vez eso afecte la vida futura de Fer. El hada está pensando en ir de nuevo a través del espacio y del tiempo para cerciorarse que no se le haya pasado la mano con la niña, pero… presiente que su protegida está en peligro...

-¡Loeriel! ¡Ayúdame! ¡¡¡La Z…la Z…!!!

Grita con desesperación Yunuen, en alguna otra parte y en algún otro tiempo.

Loeriel debe ir a ayudar a Yunuen. Desaparece…

y aparece en la habitación de Yunuen, ella no está y la habitación está en completo orden. Nota que la compu está encendida, se acerca y ve que el tercer capitulo de El Secreto de Santa sin subir, así que mueve el Mouse, pucha ADD y ella se va para buscar a su protegida en lo que la compu hace su trabajo.

-:-:-:-

Ha pasado el tiempo y ya es la noche previa a la navidad, los niños tienen seis años y cachito.

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis queridísimas tortugas.

-:-:-:-

**El Secreto de Santa**

3. El secreto revelado

En la cocina, Donatelo, Miguel Ángel y Rafael terminan de cenar.

-¿Podemos retirarnos Sensei?-pregunta Donatelo.

-Comieron muy rápido, hijos.

-Tenemos que dormir temprano Sensei-dice Miguel Ángel.

-¿Y cuál es la razón?

-¿No lo sabe?-pregunta incrédulo Rafael

-Sensei, mañana es navidad. ¡Hoy en la noche viene Santa!-dice entusiasta Donatelo.

-Ah…si…navidad. Lo había olvidado.

Leonardo oculta una sonrisa limpiando su boca con una servilleta.

-Si Santa le trajera regalos también a usted no lo olvidaría.-agrega Rafael.

-¿Podemos retirarnos?-pregunta impaciente Miguel Ángel-¡Mira papá, nos acabamos todo, hasta las verduras!

El niño muestra su plato vacío. Sus dos hermanos hacen lo mismo.

-Muy bien niños, pueden retirarse. No olviden lavarse los dientes.

-¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!

Los tres niños se levantan de sus asientos, dejan sus trastes en una pequeña tina que se encuentra en el suelo y se retiran rápidamente.

Leonardo se queda ha terminar su cena. Él no tiene tanta prisa por ir a la cama ya.

Cuando Splinter se asegura que sus otros hijos ya no están, le habla a Leonardo, de una manera muy confidencial.

-Leonardo.

-¿Sí Sensei?

-¿Recuerdas qué sucede en Navidad?

-Sí, ya lo dijeron mis hermanos, y también en la tele lo dicen mucho, Santa vendrá hoy en la noche a dejar juguetes a los niños que se han portado bien este año.

-¿A ti…te gustaría ayudar a Santa con los juguetes?

-¿YO, AYUDAR A…?

-Shhh.

-Lo siento.-baja la voz-¿Saldré contigo a la superficie?

-Sí hijo. Me has demostrado que eres un niño muy responsable y comprometido. No sólo renunciaste a tu querido oso entregándoselo a Miguel Ángel para que él estuviera contento, sino que además has cumplido tu palabra sobre no decir nada acerca de Santa a tus hermanos.

Leonardo sonríe y se levanta de su silla para abraza a su padre.

-Porque me alegra que seas tú y no Santa quien nos trae los juguetes. Yo te quiero mucho papá, no entiendo por qué alguien extraño debe darnos juguetes.

-Bueno, eso te lo puedo explicar mañana.

-¡Mañana iré contigo a la superficie!-susurra su emoción-¡Mi primera salida a la superficie!

Splinter lo aparta de sí con delicadeza.

-Termina de cenar, en un rato más iré por ti.

-Cuando acabe ¿puedo ayudarte con los trastes?

-No es necesario.

-Pero quiero ayudar.

-¿Puedes explicarme el por qué de tu acción?

-En el programa que me gusta, los niños ayudan a sus papás en lo que pueden hacer. Ya soy grande y quiero ayudarte.

-Veo que aprendes muchas cosas viendo la televisión mientras yo estoy ausente. Bien, me ayudarás a partir de mañana, mejor termina tu cena y ve con tus hermanos.

-Bien.

Leonardo regresa a su asiento y come muy rápido, toma sus trastes y los deja en la tina y se va corriendo para alcanzar a sus hermanos. En el trayecto no puede evitar exclamar un grito de alegría.

-¡YUJU!

-¿Por qué gritas?-pregunta Rafael.

-Porque...porque…eh… ¡mañana viene Santa!

Los cuatro niños se dan prisa para asearse e ir a la cama cuanto antes.

Esa misma noche, pero un poco más tarde...

Leonardo está recostado, con los ojos cerrados, junto a sus hermanos.

La luz que entra por la puerta le da de lleno en la cara.

De repente, la luz se va.

Abre los ojos.

Splinter está en el umbral, es quien se interpone entre la luz y él.

Leonardo se levanta con sigilo para no despertar a sus hermanos.

Splinter lo toma de un hombro y se lo lleva.

Caminan tomados de la mano por las alcantarillas, Splinter va envuelto en una abrigadora manta y Leonardo usa ropa y zapatos de niño, una gorra y una bufanda. Está bien cubierto pues hace frío.

Salen por una tapadera de la alcantarilla.

Ya afuera, se encuentran con que por doquier hay nieve y también con basura apilada en innumerables montículos.

Pero lo que llama la atención de Leonardo es la nieve, se maravilla al ver la nieve por primera vez.

-¡Wow!

Se agacha y toma un poco pero la arroja enseguida.

-¡Está fría!

-Vamos hijo, que nos atrasamos.

Splinter alarga su mano y Leonardo la toma.

Caminan unos metros y adentran más en el basurero. Se quedan detrás de unos montículos de desperdicios. Un poco más allá hay una fogata y alrededor de ésta hay tres humanos.

-¡Humanos!

-Sí Leonardo, son amigos.

-¿Amigos? ¿Tienes amigos humanos?

-Sígueme.

Splinter deja a su hijo para adelantarse.

Leonardo lo sigue sin dudar y sale al descubierto.

-¡Feliz Navidad!-saluda Splinter

-¡Oh! ¡Splinter! ¡Amigo mío! ¡Feliz Navidad para ti también!

Un señor de piel morena y ya con canas en el pelo se acerca a la rata y le da un abrazo.

-¡Hola Splinter!

-¿Cómo ha estado?

Saludan también los otros dos humanos con un abrazo.

-Bien, en lo que cabe.

Leonardo permanece algo distante.

-¿Ese niño es uno de tus hijos?-pregunta el primer hombre al darse cuenta que Splinter no viene sólo esta vez.

-Sí, les presento a Leonardo.

-Hola Leo ¿Te puedo llamar Leo?

-Sí señor.

-Yo soy Esteban.-le estrecha la mano-Ellos son Eduardo y Alejandro

-Hola.

-Mucho gusto.

Le estrechan la mano cada uno.

-Bueno Splinter, lo dejamos con Esteban, Eduardo y yo debemos preparar la cena. Fue un gusto verlo de nuevo.

-A mi también me dio gusto.

-Hasta luego.

Se retiran los dos hombres.

-Por favor, tomen asiento.

-Le agradezco.

Splinter y Leonardo se sientan donde estaban sentados los dos hombres.

-Con que eres Leo. Tu padre me ha contado de ti.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, me ha dicho que eres un niño muy bueno. Y por eso él te tiene un regalo muy especial.

-¿SÍ? ¿QUÉ ES?

Esteban se levanta y va por un saco. Lo trae consigo y se sienta de nuevo. Hurga en su interior y saca una bolsa negra de plástico.

-Toma.

Le entrega la bolsa a Leonardo. Él la abre y mete su mano en el interior. Saca algo en vuelto en una tela azul. Deja la bolsa a sus pies y desenrolla la tela.

-¡Un oso!-lo abraza- ¡Gracias papá!

Y abraza a su padre.

-De nada hijo. Sabía que extrañabas a tu otro oso así que creí que te haría feliz tener éste.

-Es más grande que mi otro osito-dice con emoción- y…-lo acaricia- se siente más suavecito y…-lo acerca a su cara-huele muy rico.

-Es que es casi nuevo.-aclara Esteban.

-¿Casi nuevo?

-Fíjate en su hombro.

Leonardo obedece. Nota que en el hombro izquierdo del osito tiene unas costuras diferentes, son grandes comparadas con el resto que son más pequeñas, hasta el color del hilo es diferente, el osito es color crema (amarillo muy clarito), tiene un enorme moño en su cuello color café oscuro, y las costuras del brazo son color azul, lo que las hace resaltar del peluche claro.

-Estas costuras…estaba roto.

-Así es. Eres un niño muy listo.

Leonardo sonríe por el elogio, pero luego pregunta con algo de preocupación.

-¿Quién lo rompió?

-Otro niño que antes tenía el osito.

-¿Por qué? Si es un oso muy bonito.

-No es lo que le pidió a Santa.

-Tal vez Santa se equivoco de regalo pero…el niño debió aceptarlo ¿No? Papá siempre nos dice que debemos ser agradecidos con lo que recibimos.

-Hay niños que les cuesta trabajo aprender lo que es bueno.

-Mmhhh ¿Cómo mi hermano Miguel que no quiere comer verduras?

-Sí, como tu hermano Miguel. Tú sí comes verduras ¿Verdad?

-Sí, papá dice que nos ayudan a crecer grandes y fuertes, y no entiendo por qué a Miguel no le gustan.

-Es porque él es más pequeño que tú y no entiende todavía. Le tomará un poco más de tiempo pero lo entenderá, al igual que el otro niño que no ha entendido que cualquier regalo que recibamos es dado con cariño y sólo por eso es valioso, tú si lo sabes, por eso el osito estará más feliz contigo. Tú sabes que no importa si el regalo es un oso de peluche o si es una pista de carreras, igual es dado con cariño. Seguro que uno de tus hermanos pidió una pista de carreras.

-¡Sí! ¡Mi hermano Rafa!

-Bueno, tendrás el privilegio de llevársela, igual que los otros regalos que tu padre tiene para tus hermanos, él solo no puede llevarlos, son muy grandes, por eso necesita de tu ayuda.

-¡Claro!

-Pues vamos hijo.

Esteban y Splinter se levantan y se encaminan hacia alguna parte.

Leonardo guarda la bolsa y la tela en la bolsa de su sudadera, se levanta con su nuevo oso en sus brazos y sigue a los adultos.

Splinter y Leonardo ya van de regreso a casa. Splinter lleva dos bolsas en cada mano y Leonardo lleva una porque también lleva a su osito cargándolo con el otro brazo.

El padre nota muy pensativo a su hijo.

-Leonardo, si la bolsa está pesada yo puedo llevarla.

-No papá, no pesa tanto.

-¿Y por qué estás tan callado? Creí que estabas concentrando tus fuerzas por lo pesado del regalo.

-Estaba pensando en que debió dolerle mucho cuando el niño le rompió el brazo.

-Hablas del oso que ahora es tuyo.

-Sí.

-Por eso el oso es para ti Leonardo, tú eres un niño muy responsable, tú sabrás cuidarlo.

-Prometo que lo cuidaré, siempre.

Splinter le sonríe.

-¿Y cómo lo llamarás?

-Ogima.

-Es un nombre muy bonito, seguramente lo escuchaste en la televisión.

-No, lo leí en uno de los libros que trajiste, en el que el Príncipe Ogima rescata a la princesa Laurel del terrible Dragón. Fue un cuento muy bonito ¿Puedes conseguir más libros?

-¿Has terminado de leerlo?

-Sí.

-Entonces te traeré más.

-Gracias.

Le sonríe a su padre y éste le corresponde.

Caminan un momento en silencio, hasta que Leonardo recuerda algo.

-¡Lo olvidaba papá! No me dijiste por qué Santa regala juguetes a los niños, si no son sus hijos ¿No sería mejor que los papás de los niños les dieran los regalos? Como tú lo haces.

-Bueno hijo, es que a ese señor le gusta dar regalos a los niños.

-¡Qué bueno que tú le dijiste que no lo hiciera con nosotros! Prefiero que tú nos des los regalos, así tienen más cariño.

-Sí, tienen mucho, mucho cariño, pero hijo ¿por qué crees que yo le pedí que no le trajera regalos a ustedes?

-Bueno, en la tele dicen que él le da regalos a los niños de todo el mundo, no importa en donde vivan o si no tienen una chimenea, pero él nunca ha venido a nuestra casa y yo creí que tú le pediste que no bajara porque querías darnos tú mismo los regalos y así le evitaste bajar a las alcantarillas. Debió agradecértelo mucho, bajar aquí sería muy difícil con sus renos y su carruaje.

Splinter sonríe ante la sorprendente deducción a la que llegó Leonardo.

-Leonardo, tu eres un niño grande.

-Sí, ya soy grande, también lo dijo el señor Esteban.

-El motivo por el cual Santa entrega obsequios a los niños es un secreto.

-¿Un secreto?

-Así es y únicamente a los niños grandes se les revela.

-¿CUÁL ES EL SECRETO?-Leonardo pregunta ansioso por saberlo.

-Escucha con atención hijo…

-:-:-:-

Les tengo una pequeña sorpresa para el día 25 de diciembre, aunque algunos ya lo saben, pero para quienes no, les aviso que les tengo una sorpresa para el 25 n.n

Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios que han dejado.

XD


	4. Chapter 4

**J****uanis**: Pues sí, Fer se portó mal pero ya Loeriel la dejó como estaba, después que me ayudara con cierto problemita, y ojala Fer no me guarde rencor n.n

**Soul**: Siento que haya sido tardado el tiempo para que descubrieras lo que significa Ogima pero me la debías y ahora te va, me da escalofríos pensar lo qué vas a hacer T_T pero bueno, y lo que me decías de cierto fic, ya lo aclaramos n.n Y más te vale que la Z ya no esté merodeando, debería tomarse vacaciones y que regrese hasta despuecito del 6 de enero del próximo año, le conviene n.n

**Max**: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic n.n y lo mejor de todo es que te ha gustado, yo estoy a la espera y con mucha ansia que actualices tus fics.

**Manfi****: **Gracias por esperar a saber cuál es la sorpresa n.n sólo te pediré que esperes un poquito más porque se las digo al final de este capitulo.

Y la sorpresa, al final la sabrán.

-:-:-:-

Ha transcurrido un año, así que los niños tienen siete.

-:-:-:-

**El Secreto de Santa**

4. Es más que tener fe

En la mañana del Día de Navidad, los niños se levantaron muy temprano para abrir sus obsequios: A Miguel Ángel le trajo Santa un avión, a Donatelo un juego de química, a Rafael un par de patines y a Leonardo un libro llamado Viaje al Centro de la Tierra.

En la tarde, después de entretenerse con sus regalos por un rato y como su Sensei los ha dispensado de la práctica de ese día por ser Navidad, los chicos matan el ocio como cada quien cree conveniente.

-"¡Santa no existe! ¡Sólo los bebes creen en Santa! ¡Ah! ¡Y te pones a llorar! ¡Entonces sí eres un bebe!"

Un niño le grita a otro menor que él en una película que ven Rafael y Donatelo en la televisión.

-Creo que tiene razón.-dice Rafael-Santa no existe. ¿Por qué alguien regalaría juguetes a los niños de todo el mundo nada más porque sí?

-Yo también he reflexionado en ello. En un programa en el que tratan hechos inverosímiles, comentaron que Santa debería viajar a la velocidad de la luz para conseguir llegar a cada casa de cada niño es una sola noche, y afirmaron que eso era imposible, a menos que detuviera el tiempo y ese es otro hecho imposible.

-Eh…sí, claro. El caso es que Santa no existe. ¿Entonces quién nos ha traído los regalos?

-¿Quién nos conoce lo suficientemente bien cómo para saber qué es lo que anhelamos?-plantea Donatelo.

Lo piensan un segundo.

-¡Sensei!-exclaman a la vez.

-Vamos a preguntarle si él nos ha traído los regalos.-propone Rafael.

Los dos se levantan del sofá y van en busca de su padre.

-¡Sensei! ¡Sensei!

Lo encuentran con Leonardo, entrenando.

-¿Qué sucede hijos?

-Santa no existe-suelta primero Rafael.

-¿Quién les dijo eso?

-Lo vimos en la televisión.-contesta Donatelo-Han sido varias las películas y los programas donde aseguran que Santa no existe.

-Claro que Santa existe.-afirma Leonardo tranquilamente, dejando de realizar las katas.

-¡No existe! ¡Sólo los bebes creen que existe! ¡Eres un bebé, Leo!-Rafael se burla.

-Rafael, compórtate.

-¿Por qué engañan a los niños Sensei?-pregunta Donatelo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el relajo que no invitan?

Aparece Miguel Ángel al escuchar la discusión.

-Miguel ¿Sabías que Santa no existe?-dice Rafael.

-¿Qué Santa no existe?-Miguel Ángel pregunta con incredulidad.

-Santa sí existe, no lo escuches Miguel.-Leonardo defiende su postura.

-¡Qué mentiroso eres Leo!-y Rafael defiende la suya.

-Rafael, Donatelo, no es momento de aclarar sus dudas.

-¡Pero Sensei!-protestan al unísono.

-¡Veinte volteretas por su desobediencia! ¡Ya!

Rafael y Donatelo van a un rincón a realizar las volteretas.

-¿Por qué se molestó Sensei?-dice Donatelo a Rafael-No preguntamos nada malo. Si no existe se da por terminada la discusión. A mi no me incomoda. ¿Y a ti Rafa?

-A mi tampoco. Seguro nos mandó al rincón por el bebé de Miguel, él sí cree en él, ve, ya se va a poner a llorar, ya le está preguntando a Splinter si es cierto o no.

-Sensei ¿Por qué Rafa dice que Santa no existe?

-Miguel Ángel, no tienes de que preocuparte, Santa en realidad existe.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero…

-Sensei ¿Está bien si le digo el secreto de Santa a Miguel? Es ya es grande, bueno, casi.

-Está bien Leonardo.

Leonardo pasa un brazo por los hombros de Miguel Ángel, quien se emociona porque le dirá el secreto de Santa.

Se retiran lejos.

-¿Por qué dices que casi soy grande?

-Porque no comes tus verduras, sólo lo haces cuando te conviene.

Miguel Ángel ríe ante la irrefutable verdad.

-¿Y POR QUÉ A NOSOTROS NO NOS LO DICES?-reclama a gritos Rafael.

-Niños. Sus marometas, por favor.

-Ash.

Splinter se acerca a ellos.

-Cuando sean niños grandes, les diré el secreto de Santa.

-¿De verás?-pregunta emocionado Donatelo-¿Y cuándo será eso, si asegura que Miguel ya es un niño grande?

-Pronto.

-Él no existe Sensei ¿Por qué le hace al cuento?

-Primero cumplan con su castigo. Después hablamos.

-¡ORALE!

Los tres voltean al escuchar el grito de emoción de Miguel Ángel, quien lleva sus manitas a la altura de su pecho.

Splinter se acerca a Leonardo y a Miguel Ángel, dejando a los otros dos ejecutando el castigo.

-Pero no se lo digas a Don ni a Rafa, ya lo sabrán cuando sean grandes.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes Leo?

-Hace mucho, porque yo soy el hermano mayor.

-Noposí ¿Y qué otras cosas sabes, hermano mayor?

-Bueno…-dice con un tono de complicidad-hay una forma muy fácil de encontrar a los otros cuando jugamos a las escondidillas.

-¿Y cuál es?-susurra Miguel Ángel, temiendo que lo descubran los otros.

-Sensei apenas me está enseñando el truco y todavía no lo domino, pero cuando sepa, te enseño ¿Va?

-¡Va!

-Me alegra ver que ya estás tranquilo Miguel Ángel.

-¡Sí Sensei! Gracias por decirme el secreto de Santa.

Y Miguel Ángel se encamina hacia sus dos hermanos dando de brinquitos y cantando…

-¡Rafa y Don no lo saben! ¡Rafa y Don no lo saben! ¡Rafa y Don no lo saben! ¡Rafa y Don no lo saben!

-Miguel Ángel, ven para acá.-lo reprende Splinter-El que lo sepas no te da el derecho de molestar a tus hermanos.

-Lo siento.

Y se regresa Miguel Ángel al rincón donde estaba jugando con varios de sus muñecos, pero antes les muestra su más grande sonrisa a Rafael y a Donatelo, recalcándoles que no saben El Secreto de Santa.

-Pero si ya lo sabemos, Santa no existe.-sostiene Rafael.

Donatelo y Rafael continúan con el castigo y Miguel Ángel se va a jugar y Leonardo continúa con el entrenamiento.

**FIN**

-:-:-:-

¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!

Y ahora lo que todo mundo esperaba n.n la sorpresa es ésta:

http: //yunuentmnt. deviantart. com/

Es mi dirección de DEVIANTART, ya me apunté a este site y he subido dos dibujos, uno de los cuales sabrán de inmediato de qué es pues ya han leído mi fic SIESTA ( se ve que hay espacios entre algunas palabras de la dirección pero es porque tuve que escribirla así, no me dejaba escribir bien la dirección pero es de corrido todo)

Es un pequeño presente de mí para todas las personitas que han sido tan amables de leer mis seis fics que llevo escritos n.n Ojala y les gusten los dibujos y por supuesto que pueden bajarlos n.n Y por si tienen algún problema para hacerlo, me pueden enviar un mail a mi correo que está a su entera disposición en mi profile y yo se los envió. Decidí inscribirme en Deviantart porque también me gusta dibujar y seguiré haciendo y subiendo dibujos a este site sólo que me iré más despacio con la dibujada, es que el tiempo no me alcanza pero me organizo como puedo n.n

¡¡¡Qué se la pasen bien en compañía de todos sus seres queridos en esta Navidad y en Año Nuevo!!

¡Nos leemos en el 2009!

XD

Para el 6 de enero de 2009 subo un one shot de Migue.

=)


End file.
